Twin Fantasy : The Rise of The Shewolf
by Serinity Clearwater
Summary: What would happen if instead of having a Bella we had a Serena , but she is not human ssshh , she doesn't know that yet . Serena has a twin Serinity the twins have just been reunited. The crossover occurs later on in this story
1. Chapter 1

_**Discovering my life legacy **_

_**A/N I don not own any thing except for Serena & Serenity as well as others who may not look familiar in the story ooh yea and the IDEA MY IDEA IF U WUD LIKE TO USE MY CHARACTERS U NEED TO ASK PEMISSION FIRST THNAK U VERY MUCH . OK GONNA SHUT UP NOW. Mani rain ( Seth Clearwater is mine mine I tell you Serenity Call/Clearwater is my alter ego).THIS STORY CAME THROUGH A DREAM SINCE THERE REALLY ARE NOT ENOUGH SETH STORIES**_

_**Dis is my 1st fanfic be nice pplz n if you like it message me so i can put up the other chappies this is a hot story **_

_**i created a pic of their birthmarks put together i kno sound werid but its really cute **_

_**Chapter 1 Serenity POV **_

Encounter

Hi if you don't know this already my name is Serenity , but I rather Rini . I know this may sound kinda strange even stupid maybe but…. I'm that ….. Yah know what tell ya later you'll figure it out in the story of my life . 

I was born in the small town of Forks Washington I know right who names a town after a eating utensil ? But that's not the point , I stand out from most of the girls in Forks . Aah who the hell am I kidding , I AM A FREAK compared to the girls in Forks . 

Which is the reason I spend most of my time in La Push , you maybe wondering how am I freak but some think its pretty hot , not to me .I have shoulder length brown hair , naturally tanned skin , and according to gossip I've heard " an extremely sculpted body" please lol , enough about that lets get back to the present .

As I walk through the streets of La push I heard the most annoying voice shouting from behind me "Serena omfg wait up , where have you been !" God I feel sorry for that Serena chick ; I mean how much more annoying could her friend get . Wait what the hell ; who the fudge just tackled me . Surely someone has a death wish today! Woah where did that come from ? 

" Omg omg omg , Sere haven't seen you in like forever" said mrs I can't shut up god help us all. I began to answer her back in a sickly sweet voice " Hi who the hell are you and why are you on me after TACKLING ME TO THE GROUND !" Her face was masked in complete shock , " look I'm sorry I screamed at you but I don't know you , and I really don't appreciate being tackled by strange peoples k k" Launching annoying voice in 5,4,3,2,1 "Omgosh I am like soooo sorry , I taught you're my friend Serena . You two look so much alike, I have to tell her about this."

Serena as in Serena Call no way hell are they friends. " Ooh well ok , did you say you thought I was…..um…. Your friend what was her name Sere-" then she cut off my sentence , wait what no respect … as if I care . " Yea Serena Call you look just like her you two could pass as twins," twins ha ooh yea did I mention I WAS realize the word was actually a twin but my sis and I were separated at 3 weeks after they were born or so I was told. 

I tried to pay attention or at least pretend to while she was babbling on I think her name is Chrissie throughout this she actually said something worth listening to "She told me her mom told her that her that you could only tell the twins apart from their birthmarks which are in the most unusual shapes for a birthmark . One twin had something like a mini little moon , while the other had one like a rose weird I know-" wait rose birthmark I have that well anyone could get a rose looking birthmark but it cant be a coincidence that me and Serena look alike I didn't even notice. " Omgawd" I whispered-yelled "I never even realized , but come on me having her twin's ?" " Umm…. I'm gonna call Embry bye" she said something but I was to far away to hear are care.

Serena's pov 

It should be against the law to be this bored times like this I wish twin was here. Cry cry sniff sniff get off that subject you wus , was all my brain kept telling me . Right so I'm Serena Call I am the only girl of my parents kids . If your wondering why I said " wish twin was" is because I had a twin sister we never really knew each other since she was kidnapped three wks after we were born how unfair is that but hey that's life BACK TO REALITY . "I'm vibrating , why is my pants vibrating" it's your phone you idiot my brother Embry yelled as he walked out the room " I knew that !" I knew exactly who this was Chrissie "Hey Chrissie -" she cut me off rude much its like that's her thing nowadays cutting people off.

" Omgawd Sere I think I met your twin okay I know that sounded stupid but -" "Chrissie Breathe" I yelled how the hell does she do that ? " Now speak s-l-o-w-l-y !" "Okay I met this girl today , okay maybe not met I tackled her cause I thought she was you and I kinda told her about your twin , Sere she has the birthmark." crazii fasttlking bestfreind say WHAT! "Y-You did What ?" I stuttered out " I well she's coming over there now she knows Embry in a way bye love you please don't kill me" 

Serinity's pov 

Can't believe I'm doing this …. This this is way too much shut up stop being weak get it over with …. " Hey Embry are you home-

cliffy no reviews no chappies remeber reviews make me a very happy girl which makes me write more :}


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 { Meeting Twin }

A/N I'm soo sorry that its so short the others are way longer.

Disclaimer : I OWN - 

Embry - Say it come on say it like a good girl 

Me - No i don't wanna It's not fair 

Embry- Do it are I'm telling 

Me - snitch {sobs softly } ok I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE CHARACTERS WHO ARE UNFIMILAR THERE I SAID IT HAPPY

EMBRY- VERY :p

I knocked at the door and yelled " Hey Embry you home ?" Ok I'm not for waiting outside , so I turned the knob and opened the door .

Yea I know what your thinking no manners but not my fault , me and Embry were like siblings attached to the hip as kids .

"Since when do you knock you practically live here, come on there's somebody I want you to meet." Great just what I need . 

Right next to the shirtless Embry ( as usual) , was another boy who was also shirtless he hadn't acknowledged my presence as of yet,

I think his name was Seth yeah that's it ( his sister is my bestie ) .

I became very self-conscious due to the fact I just so happened to be staring at him "Hi" was all we managed to say ,

that's when my traitor blush showed its ugly face JUST GREAT. Then out of nowhere Embry suddenly starts rolling on the floor in hysterics . 

" Dude what the hell is wrong with you , ooh and it's Seth right ?" For some reason I started blushing again how does he have that affect on me already ? 

Seth's Pov

Wow , was all I kept repeating in my head I know I've seen her around with Leah ,

but …this may sound chessy or it maybe the gayest thing I have ever said but I think I have just seen the light and its name is Serinity.

Hahaha I was right that is the most gay thing I have ever said. Wait why is Embry laughing ; wait did I no I think I…

A/N Muahahahaha I know but who doesn't what seth did has to be completely clueless seriously ok my pretties review plz.

I already have 6 chapters written if u want them you have to review it can be good or bad I just want my reviews thank you very much.


	3. Chapter 3

A_**/N : I am sooo sad that I'm not getting that n]much reviews n when I'm sad I forget about my stories and right now I**_

_** really love this story maybe more chapters will help I really want to continue this and not have to delete my account **_

_**cause of lack of encouragement !**_

_**Done talking now REAR (READ ENJOY AND REVIEW )  
**_

_**Disclaimer : sadly I own nothing except my plot n ppl ha take that SM .**_

_**Returning To the Young and The Restless …. Just kidding And Back To the Rise of The She-wolf**_

**Chapter 3 - { Meeting Twin II}**

**Embry POV **

_Omgawd Seth's face is priceless … I knew it …I knew it . _

_Seth freaking imprinted … on my best friend!_

_ Jakes gonna kick his ass. Embry thought to himself through fits of laughter._

**Seth POV**

_No I'm imagining things that did not just happen. I just freaking imprinted on Serenity, shit! Jake's gonna kill me, she's his damn best friend._

" _Dude shut up will ya this is serious what the hell is wrong with you , you immature prick!" I Yelled at Embry while he remained on the floor laughing._

_Wow ha I just imprinted on Jacob's best friend….. Maybe I should start running now .My thoughts were interrupted by the most beautiful voice,_

_ which just so happened to belong to my angel._

"_UMM Embry? EMBRY ERIC CALL SHUT THE HELL UP AND TELL ME WHAT'S SO FREAKING FUNNY !" _

_damn Rini got some longs , loll Embry looks like she just kicked his puppy._

"_Embry seriously I need to talk to you….. Twin is here and she was right under my nose all this time." She what wait who the hell is twin?_

**Embry POV**

"_Wolf girl Rini says what …?" I asked like a gay ha-ha "First you don't do that dude not cool at all and second where is Serena?" _

_She basically was pleading at this point and that is saying something, Serenity does not plead._

"_She went for a walk in the woods, why?" I still have no idea why she wants my sister but hey just play along and at smart._

"_Welllllll it's a long story but I just have to see her," lame excuse. But I can't say no she's pouting I hate this girl. "Okay I'll call just … STOP POUTING"_

**Serenity POV**

_Finally somebody listens to me , Embry had called Serena and she was already on her way back , apparently Chrissie had told her everything already. _

_What a big mouth . 20 Minutes later she burst through the door like the psychopath I was hoping for._

_She had a look of poor joy and excitement on her face , while I was being held by the super freakingly hot Seth , no seriously he feels like 180 degrees but I love it. _

_**A/N That is basically it if you would like to know how the twins were separated I would gladly make a flash back chapter WELL BE NICE TO ME PPL **_

_**AND CLICK THAT BUTTON I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR OWN PERSONAL DAMON SALVATORE  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N : I am sooo sad that I'm not getting that much reviews n when I'm sad I forget about my stories and right now I really love this story maybe more chapters will help I really want to continue this and not have to delete my account cause of lack of encouragement ! **_

_**Please I'm begging and that's saying alot i don't beg PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE RERAR (READ ENJOY REVIEW AND RECOMMEND) **_

_**Disclaimer : sadly I own nothing except my plot n ppl ha take that SM**_

_**Returning To the Young and The Restless …. Just kidding And Back To the Rise of The She-wolf**_

**Chapter 4 {Drama Twins }**

**Serena POV **

_I was just on my way back when Embry had called be for the same reason that Chrissie had already informed me of, as I opened the door I burst through it with a huge smile on my face._

_Did I mention I was a maniac so damn dramatic, as was Serenity she was completely glued to Seth like they would die if not together blah. _

"_Hey, I didn't know you guys were a couple nice, but Seth bud don't you think you should be running by now? You'll need a head-start when Jake finds out you imp-"_

_ My sweet ( as if ) little brother Embry took this as the moment to throw something towards my head._

"_Ow what the hell was that for?" "Damn Sere she doesn't know yet you have such a big mouth!" Embry yelled , oops did it again._

_Serenity POV_

"_Damn Sere she doesn't know yet you have such a big mouth!" Embry started yelling at his sister , who could possibly be mine as well._

_What the hell ok then let's see what's going on. " What don't I know?" I whispered to Seth._

_Seth nodded telling me it was nothing , but the look of horror that crossed his face told me otherwise. _

"_Helloooo what are you guys not telling me?" I was starting to get irritated, I looked around to see some sign of an answer. _

_All I got was Embry and Serena staring at Seth , they were really freaking me out and that's saying something._

" _Well….. is anyone going to tell me or not , forget it I'm going home I don't need to know if she is twin that bad."_

_ It pained me the fact that they wouldn't tell me the simplest thing when I trusted them to help me with the fact that my sister may not be lost completely to me._

_As I approached the door a pair of warm arms held me in place just inches from the door knob. _

_I turned around to see Seth holding my waist , with a look of pure terror and pain but what is worse is that I actually felt his pain. _

"_Seth please" was all that managed to escape my lips at that moment, while putting on my best pout no one and I mean no one could say no to this. That's how I found my way to Forks but that's a whole other story. From the look on Seth's face he was about to cave , yes !_

_If I hadn't been half – um I mean if I hadn't been so close to Seth I probably would have missed him mutter something like she be running in a minute._

"_What was that Seth?" I asked just in case " Nothing I didn't say anything" what a liar ._

_He was caught now " No actually I believe you said something similar to she'll be running in a minute and why would I be running Seth?" _

_shock ran across his face at the fact that he had been caught " You heard that ? Yes I did now tell me please."_

"_Well I'm sure you've been told about the whole _Quileute – Yes I know the legends skip that and keep going ." I was becoming impatient he was talking to me like I was a 2yr old.

Then it dawn on me one of the legends spoke about , the wolves' way of finding their mate .

What was it called um… uh imprinting or something like that , HOLY CROW DID HE IMPRINT ON ME ; EVEN BETTER QUESTION IS SETH A SHAPE SHIFTER ?

"HOLY CROW your freaking kidding right , no way no freaking your lying to me did you ?" I couldn't finish that sentence no matter how much I wanted to.

When I finally composed myself I turned to Embry and Serena who had pure shock on their faces they weren't expecting me to get this so quickly were they ?

" Aaaaaaahhhhh you idiots ugh you're so dumb you could've told me !" Once again I turned to Seth don't ask where this came from ,

I walked back towards Seth and gave him a soft peck on the lips and whispered to him " Silly boy could've to me."

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


End file.
